Married or Not?
by readingfreak101
Summary: Junior just walked out and everyone's left shocked. What happens next? Just my take on what could happen after the episode on 2/25/08. ONESHOT! JuniorxKris.


**Okay this is my first Wildfire fanfic and it's right after the last episode the one where Junior walks out, this is just my take on what should happen if the next episode was the season finale, which luckily it isn't! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**

Everyone watched as Junior walked out leaving a crying bride and angry fathers. When the doors closed everyone started whispering about what happened. "Do you know what just happened," Matt asked me.

"I have no idea but I don't think there's going to be a wedding," I said looking at the door.

"We need to talk," Matt said taking my arm and pulling me to the grooms room. "Kris, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Wildfire got out I went and got him, came here late and found out the wedding had already started," I said defending myself.

"Who went with you and don't tell me no one because I know it's not true," Matt said.

"Fine I ran out of the ranch and Junior was sitting there in his car. I got in and we drove. We found Wildfire but he ran and we followed him. A guy was fishing and he owned a ranch and said he would take care of him while we were gone."

"That's not all though," He said. I sighed and shook his head. "Did you do anything to stop this wedding?"

"No I would never do that. The guy said something about us being good for each other and we drove here. That's it next thing I know the powers out it comes back on but Juniors saying that there isn't going to be a wedding." I left out the part about him pulling over and trying to get me to run away with him on purpose.

"I can't believe Wildfire ran away again. He seemed so content this time," Matt said.

"I don't know, I was talking to him and honestly it was about me having to just stand there and watch Junior get married without saying anything and then he just jumped over the fence and ran. I ran after him and Junior was the first was I saw," I said.

"That's really weird, do you think?" I thought about it and shrugged.

"But I want you to know that I did not do anything to stop this wedding. I just went to find Wildfire," I said looking at him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. We walked back into the main room and all eyes were on us.

"Are you happy?" Laura asked coming up to me.

"Why would I be happy one of my best friend isn't getting married and he's disappeared," I said.

"Yeah well the whole reason that there isn't going to be a wedding is you," She said. "I was telling Junior that I knew what he wanted but he said that he wanted you and walked out."

"I didn't tell him anything like that. It was his choice not to marry you so don't get mad at me. I had nothing to do with this," I said.

"Yeah right Kris, I knew something was up when you got back from the fire after saving that stupid horse!" She yelled.

"Never call Flame stupid," I said warning her.

"Why not it's a stupid horse who should have been killed!" She yelled. I lost it, I lost it and punched her. Everyone gasped.

"Never say that any horse should be killed in front of me or you'll have a lot more to deal with," I said turning and walking out. A couple of reporters from CNN followed me out asking me questions.

"Just one question," One of them said.

"Fine what is it," I asked sighing.

"Why do you care so much about that horse, Flame," He asked.

"I'll tell you the story but you can't put all of it in there. Dani, Junior's sister, and I were competing for a spot in a horse race but before I left a mare went into labor and no one was answering their phone. Junior came by, I was freaking out. We called the vet and she walked us through it. Flame was born but I don't think that I could've gotten through it without Junior," I said smiling. "I better be going before a raging mob comes out for me."

"Thank you," He said.

I walked outside and looked around. There wasn't anyone out there. "Do you need a ride?" I looked behind me and smiled before nodding. "Get in." We climbed into the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Thanks Dani, can you drive me up to that farm down the street from Raintree?" She nodded. "Thanks, that's where I left Wildfire. Now that I don't need this dress I can ride home on it."

"That's true. Now are you going to tell me the truth, are you still in love with my brother?" I looked at her and she looked right back at me.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She nodded. "I am still in love with him. He was the one that helped me find Wildfire and when we were driving back he wanted me to run away with him."

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded. "That's just like my brother. Why didn't you say yes?"

"I've already messed up so many people's lives, like your's. Laura wasn't going to be another one to add to the list."

"I messed up my own life by getting involved in the match race and when I first met you hating you because Matt liked you," She said. I laughed.

"I think I punched Laura three times harder then when I punched you," I said laughing.

"Probably cause you were even madder but anyways she just ruined her rep by yelling all of that stuff in front of the cameras, before the wedding started my dad told me that it was live," Dani said. My eyes widened.

"You mean I just punched someone on live TV?" She nodded. "On National TV?" She nodded again. "Well that's just great!"

"Here you go, you want me to stay?" She asked.

"It's fine. I'm probably going to ride home," I said. "I haven't been able to ride him in a lone time." She nodded and drove away. I turned around and walked towards the house knocking on the door.

"Why hello there. I saw the wedding on TV, I even got it on tape," He said laughing.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could get the horse and I'll take him back home," I asked.

"Why sure, the young man's already here. He came by around thirty minutes ago wanting to see the horse too. Of course he didn't see the end of the wedding," He said. I turned around and of course there was Junior's Porsche. "The barn's just over there. Tell me if you need anything."

"thank you so much," I said walking slowly towards the barn. I opened the doors and looked inside, all the horses were in their stalls looking at Junior. "Hey." He jumped and looked at me.

"Hi, how'd you find me?" He asked.

"Didn't mean to, just wanted to see Wildfire. Maybe ride him home," I said. We were both quiet. "Why'd you walk out?"

"Because I couldn't lie to her and be unhappy for the rest of my life," He said. "I don't care if we never get together but that's the only way that I'll be happy."

"You still shouldn't have walked out like that," I said. "Why'd you come here instead of going somewhere else?"

"Same reason you did. Wanted to see Wildfire. But what happened after I left? Did Laura run out crying or start yelling?"

"I think you should see for your self. Come with me," I said turning around and walking towards the house.

"Hello, did you need something?" He asked.

"Could we watch the tape of the wedding," I asked. He looked at us and nodded letting us in. It's already rewound to the part I think you're looking for just press play," He said walking into the next room.

"You ready," I asked. He nodded as I pushed play. The whole scene played out in front of me. I paused it right before Laura bade the last comment.

"what's wrong?"

"You just have to know that I couldn't control myself back there," I said. He tried to get the remote back from me but it didn't work. "She said something that pushed me over the edge so I had a reason for doing what I did."

"Just push play," He said. I reluctantly pushed the play button and watched.

"_Why not it's a stupid horse who should have been killed!" She yelled. My arm swung back and hit her sending her to the ground as everyone gasped._

"Oh," Junior said looking at the TV.

"Yeah, but I just lost it, Flame means so much to me, just as much as Wildfire and when she said that he should have been killed I couldn't take it," I said.

"I would have done the exact same thing, if it was a guy because of course I would never hit a lady," He said leaning back.

"Yeah well I would and I've proven that a couple times too," I said. "I think I'm going to take Wildfire home now." We both stood up.

"where am I supposed to go? I've probably got two angry fathers and a very angry and bruised ex-bride waiting for me." I laughed. We walked outside and stood by his car.

"I think you'll live," I said. "But I do have one more question."

"Shoot," He said leaning against the car.

"After you left Laura said it was because of me. Why me?" I looked at him confused.

"Because I love you and I want to marry you, no matter how long it takes I'm going to wait. Even if you almost broke my arm when we first met," He said. "I love you Kris." I looked up at him trying not to let the tears show.

"Junior I said that I wasn't going to be the reason that there wasn't going to be a wedding," I started.

"But it doesn't matter. It was my choice," He said taking my hands.

"I know, and I do love you," I whispered.

"Before I walked out Laura was talking about how she knew what I wanted," He said. I nodded and he continued, "And she listed off a bunch of things that I do want, with you." I didn't say anything as he got down on one knee.

"Junior what are you doing?"

"You may date me for doing this now but, I've had this since well, a long time, before you started dating Matt, I think it was somewhere in between. But Kris, I love you will you please marry me?"

I couldn't talk, no matter what I tried to say I couldn't talk. Of course I was trying to say no but it never came out. I closed my mouth and thought about it. We've both had so many fail relationships and almost everytime it came back to him. I did love him and I do want to marry him. This time when I went to talk it came out. "Yes," I said. He grinned and stood up.

"Really?" I nodded. He slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me around. I laughed as he sat me down. We both stopped laughing and looked at each other, leaning in and for the first time kissing without being with someone else!

"We should get going," I said. He nodded. "You ride, I run?"

"Absolutely." He got in his car as I ran into the stable getting on Wildfire. "First one to Davis Farms wins!"

"Wait!" I yelled taking the new ring off and putting it on my other hand and turning it over.

"What's that for?"

"I don't want everyone killing me when we get there. They're already set on killing you, most of them really," I said.

"Thanks," He said scarcastically.

"You're welcome. GO!" I started Wildfire as I looked behind me Junior was coming up behind me. We raced all the way there but I made it to the driveway first and ran in the middle of it so he couldn't get past unless he ran us over.

"That was not fair!" He yelled.

"Oh please, you've got the fast car and you're not riding in a dress," I said jumping off of Wildfire and tieing him to a fence.

"What's going on out here!" Ken Davis asked. "Where have you been! And what has she done!"

"Dad! Calm down, Kris hasn't done anything! It was my decision. She decided to get Wildfire and that's where I went so we ran into each other," He said.

"There you are!" The congress man came running out. I thought he was going for Junior until he stopped in front of me. "You better hope that we don't press charges," He said.

"Go ahead," I said. "I've already been in jail and I know every single law and I've got it on tape that she was provoking me! So you can try but don't expect to win," I said. "I had nothing to do with the ending of the wedding. I was just as shocked as you."

"Let's take this inside," Ken said. We all walked inside and sat down around the kitchen table but Dani and Laura had joined us.

"when you get here," She asked me.

"Just now," I said.

"And she arrived with him," the congressman said pointing at Junior.

"what!" Laura asked.

"I went to get Wildfire and Junior was there. Now does everyone know and accept that," I asked. They all nodded, the congressman and Laura madly. "Good now no more questions about that."

"You know this is all your fault," Laura said after minutes of silence. "Because of you I'm not married and I got punched on National TV," she said.

"Look I had nothing to do with this, it was Junior's decision. And it was your fault you got punch you should know never to say anything bad about a horse in front of a jockey, horse owner or horse lover," I said.

"It was my decision so don't get mad at her. I'm sorry Laura but I couldn't marry you, I really thought I loved you but I didn't just not as much as I love Kris," He said. I pretended to act surprised, I'm not sure if it worked. "Now are you going to hold onto this forever or let it go and move on with your lives?"

"Let's go honey, they don't deserve our attention," the congressman said getting up. His daughter followed. Talk about pride. We watched as they walked out and listened as the door slammed close.

"What are you not telling us," Dani asked looking and Junior and I.

"How do you know they're not telling us something?" Her dad asked.

"I work with Kris, she's my best friend, and Junior's my brother. Now hurry up and tell us," she said. I looked over and Junior unsure but he nodded at me. It was now or never. I put my hands under the table and switched the ring and put my hands back on the table.

"Well, what is it?" Ken asked.

"Ohmigod!" Dani yelled standing up.

"What, what's wrong," her dad asked looking round in panic. She pointed to my hand that was still sitting on the table. "Oh dear lord. What the hell is that?"

"An engagement ring that I've had for a while now," Junior said.

"Does this mean," Dani asked. I nodded and smiled at her. She screamed again and stood me up to hug me.

"I cannot believe you Junior, Laura was great for you," His dad said.

"and Kris is perfect. If you don't want to come then you don't have to," He said.

"I want to come and as much as I hate to say it I'm glad Kris is going to be in the family. She makes you happy," His dad said. The two hugged in front of us. Ken moved over and went to hug me but Dani still had a death grip on my hand looking at the ring so we side hugged instead.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and nodded.

"So there is going to be a wedding after all?" Dani asked. I pulled my hand away and looked at him before nodding. "Yes!"

We all laughed, there was no way this wedding would not happen now.

* * *

**Okay this was about eight pages on word and I just went crazy so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
